Vocaloid Songs In Story Form
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: I'll be taking Vocaloid, UTAUloid, and J-pop songs and putting them in story form. Feel free to request a song! [open]
1. Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story

**Here's the story of a story that no one knows.**

* * *

"**Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story**"

**_IA _**

_"It's a lie but I insist that we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away."_

* * *

It all started in a village in an unknown era. At the time there lived a young boy there. And he has a story that's known to none.

Since the time he was brought to that village everyone treated him like a demon's case. As if he was forsaken he received punishment. He was always sad. But as the sun was fading away yet another day he was led away by someone outside of the prison.

He felt like he didn't know anything. Not the kindness after a long scolding, not even of warmth but of pain. He was honestly and truly and really very cold. He thought that he had died and Death was taking him away. But, no, he had not died. He questioned why he could not just die.

He thought of his life of sickening violence and the endless days of scorn and disdain. But he wasn't aware that his savior was right here, walking with him. When she had visited the prison on that fateful night she asked, "I want to know your name." Even though talking was not permitted. He sighed and in his head he apologized to her. For one he didn't have a name, nor did he have a tongue.

They continued their escape, though there was no place that he could go. "Together, we can go away…" He recalled her saying before opening the cell and doing just that.

He still felt like he didn't know a single thing. By now they were no longer children. He still did not know the warmth of another person's hand. And that was honestly and definitely and truly was the only genuine thing he did not know.

He wanted for her to stop. But that was the exact thing she would not do. He knew that if they were ever found than she would certainly be killed.

Though the sun was starting to set and dawn was breaking and they had lost all energy they continued on. He thought of a world only consisted of him and her. As if everyone else would just drop dead. He then regretted the thought and imagined them merely disappearing.

He continued to feel like he did not know anything. But he did know that the voice he had just heard did not belong to him or her but to all of humanity. With no chance to run, he was led away. Both of them were dragged in separate directions.

At this moment now he didn't know what was going to happen next or even her very name. But then again he thought that this all work out somehow. Yes, that was really and truly and honestly what he thought.

He didn't know, but this little story that was known to only one was sucked up by the sunset and vanished into nothing.


	2. Fragment of a Star

**Here's the story about stars and feelings.**

* * *

"**Fragment of a Star"**

**_Hatsune Miku_**

_"Please accept my feelings…"_

* * *

As I sat by the water's edge I watched the sunlight trickle through the tree leaves and reflect onto the lake's surface. I touched my chest where my heart was. My feelings were beginning to painfully swell. I knew that it was love that was filling me up.

An unexpected gentle wind caressed my cheeks and I was slightly comforted by this, but not exactly reassured. He then walked over and silently sat beside me. I stood up straighter, garnering up the courage to finally confess my feelings to him. I looked up at the sky and began to weave out the string of words that I've been waiting to say for a long time. "I like you." He sucked in a breath and looked at me.

I watched the sky. It was a like a canvas made of red clouds. I suddenly had the urge to sketch the trails of light with a paintbrush whenever I had the chance. It felt like I had let my withheld feelings ride on the light. I wanted this message to be clear and reach him.

I closed my eyes for a moment and thought about my dream last night. I was walking on a path of hope on a rainbow bridge. "I hope that you will accept my feelings towards you." He continued to look at me. I couldn't detect the emotion in his eyes. _Please accept my feelings. Please accept my feelings_… my mind echoed.


	3. Just Be Friends

**Here's the story about paper airplanes and breakups. **

**Technically the song is in the guy's P.O.V. but I wrote this in Luka-Luka's. :D**

* * *

"**Just Be Friends"**

**_Megurine Luka _**

_"Goodbye my loved one, this is the end."_

* * *

I sat silently next to him. Both of us were staring forward, not speaking. The tension hung thickly in the room. I couldn't think of anything to say or do. Neither could he it seemed. We just sat, staring forward, our hands weakly grasped around each other. I felt like we were posing for an invisible artist.

My thoughts carried to yesterday. I had thrown a glass cup down in frustration. Then, without thinking straight, I picked up the pieces with my bare hands and disposed of them. He had frowned and taken care of my bleeding, cut fingers. He still hadn't really spoken to me since then though.

I was brought back to the present. I already knew that deep inside my heart that the most painful choice would be best for this situation. But my selfishness denies it, and, as a result, we are now in like this. A cold war was going on of who would surrender and speak first.

A smile, emotionless though, carved onto my face. And suddenly I felt the plug inside of me be pulled out. I gave a scream until my voice was gone. The echo of my shouting reverberated in the empty air. He just sat there, not reacting to it in the slightest way. "So this is how it is…" I murmured. I glanced at him. Tears flowed down his dried cheeks. I wondered what he was crying for. I didn't move to wipe his tears away or comfort him though.

I felt rain pour down in my heart. I detangled my fingers from his. "Let's just be friends." I said. He looked at me, the tears long gone. "That's all we gotta do, just be friends." I stood. Now was the time to finally say goodbye. I walked away from him. In the doorway I placed my crown of flowers down with the rose he had given me in the center. "Just be friends," I murmured to myself before leaving.


	4. Lie

**Here's the story of lies and façades and trash. **

**Yeah I'm talking about a certain purple-haired maniac (*wink wink*).**

* * *

"**Lie"**

**_Megurine Luka_**

_"And maybe one day I'll get to see your smile in the arms of someone who loves you like I do."_

* * *

I stepped over the papers littered all over the floor. Scraped lyrics seemed to get everywhere over the past few weeks. I looked down at the current (and hopefully the last) one I was writing. I tapped on the microphone that I had set up in the middle of the room, breathed in, and begun off the top of my head.

I thought back on the times that I had with him. Back then everything felt so perfect, so in sync, so in place. But now it felt like that love was just some twisted fantasy we were both having. Matter of fact this whole "love" thing was dead between us from the start.

To the microphone I sang typically of how I didn't want him, didn't need him, and that I would forget him. But somehow I broke and spoke, "I love you." I cringed at the words that I let come out. No, that wasn't right. Why was he still in my mind and heart? He didn't have _that_ strong of an impact on me, did he? I sighed, no longer listening to my mind. I then realized that we would always be perfectly happy, even in our separation.

I thought of and sang of how he was so unaware of the lies he told. It was almost blissful when you think about it. The lies that we both hid behind made everything seem so perfect before reality decided to step in. When it had it didn't really affected him. It felt like the truth decided to way itself only on my shoulders. I always had to put a blameless façade when I was around him. It was so easy to see through, yet he hadn't. Or maybe he just ignored the fact.

I tried again to say that I didn't need him but I ended up saying that I loved him once more. Tears were streaming down my face as I was practically screaming to myself that this was all wrong. Yet that silent voice in my head whispered that though he wasn't strong, he still had a hold of me.

Frustrated, I ran outside. I angrily brushed my tears away as I saw him again. I froze in place. He appeared to be waiting for someone. He got up and smiled as a girl walked to him. She attached herself to his arm and they both gleefully walked away. I remained frozen on the sidewalk, tears streaking my face.

I went back inside and buried myself on top of the papers. "No, this is all wrong." I whispered to myself out loud. "Why aren't you gone?" I muttered when I saw that his name was written all over my lyric sheets. "I know you're not _that_ strong." I gave into my thoughts. "Don't listen to me," I murmured, closing my eyes. "We'll always be, so perfectly…" I grasped for the right word. "Happy." I sighed contently.


	5. I (愛)

**Here's the story about either yuri or an intense friendship.**

* * *

"**I (****愛****)"**

_**Megpoid GUMI**_

"_I'll save you and then you will love me."_

* * *

"What do you want from me?" She asked. I took her by the hand and sat her down. "I shouldn't be speaking to you right now." She muttered. I nodded.

"I've noticed the way that you hide it." I started. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hide what?"

"Your affection for him, I know that you fake it." I sighed and looked down at my hands. "And I've tried to understand everything that's been going on between you two. But I guess I'm just a hopeful fool for trying to solve someone else's problems." I gave a breathy chuckle. I could tell that in her eyes I was nothing now. I knew that trying to talk to her was worthless. But I couldn't surrender so easily.

"Like I said, what do you want from me?" She tried to get up but I held her back down.

"I won't let him tear us apart from each other. I can't let you be in this heartbroken state anymore." In an angered frenzy she stood and crossed her arms. I couldn't think of a reason to why she wasn't listening. "Like I said, I guess I'm just a hopeless fool for trying to help."

"You said hopeful." She muttered. I shrugged. I shakily brought my hands back over to her.

"You will see someday that we need each other." I looked down once more as I felt heat rising up my neck. "You're my sanctuary." She huffed and let go of me. Before she left she paused and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but she just shrugged and walked away. "We would be perfect together." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

"**愛" ****is pronounced "ai" and means "love." So the title in English would be "I (Love)." But in Japanese would be pronounced "I (Ai). **

**You see what Circus-P did there? ;)**


	6. Secret Time after School

_As requested by __**anime lover dt**__. _

**Here's the story of what typical girls like to do after school. **

**I don't understand why they couldn't have just used IA or something instead of poor little Yuki.**

* * *

"**Secret Time after School**"

_**MEIKO**__, __**Hatsune Miku**__, __**Kagamine Rin**__, __**Megurine Luka**__, __**Megpoid GUMI**__, __**SF-A2 miki**__, __**Kaai Yuki**__, __**Lily**__, and __**Nekomura Iroha**_

_with __**Kaumi Gakupo**_

_"And thus our secrets are increasing."_

* * *

"I hope he notices my new hairstyle!"

"I shortened my skirt by ten centimeters!"

"I'm sure that his heart is going to beat like crazy." Each girl giggled at the thought of their wishes. A sudden laugh from outside broke them from their glee. They looked through the window to see that_ he _was the one laughing_. _Each girl's heart felt like it was pricked by a needle.

This was the first time that each girl had felt this way. They pranced outside and went straight to him, each greedily wanting his gaze all to herself. "Look at me."

"No, look at me."

"No, look at me instead."

"I have an idea." One girl boldly stated. Each eye focused on her with intense curiosity.

That very weekend was made of transparent lines, undone buttons, racing heartbeats, caressing hands, trembling lips, and trickling sweat.

"Close your eyes."

"Lower your voice."

"Hold me tight."

"Kiss me."

Each girl clutched her chest were a new pain was beginning to throb. Worry creased their expressions as they wondered if something was wrong. Some of the girls blushed yet others smirked while thinking about the passion they had just simultaneously experienced together. "Let this always be a secret after school." One girl vowed.

"Don't worry. We'll be the only ones to know." The girls, now feeling like women, all giggled together.


	7. Matryoshka

**Here's the story of… well… people are still trying to figure it out.**

* * *

"**Matryoshka**"

_**Hatsune Miku and Megpoid GUMI**_

"_Heard you loud and clearly, 5-2-4!"_

* * *

The first girl smirked wildly as she scribbled relentlessly on a piece of paper. She wasn't sure if this message would ever reach anyone. But she just wanted to announce that she was a patched-up, crazy matryoshka. She felt that the Russian nesting doll described her and her friend perfectly.

When she turned to her friend she saw that the second girl was grasping her forehead. Though she was having a major headache she smiled at the pain. "There's a package coming soon." She whispered to the first girl. They both glanced at the clock hung on the wall. The hands were stuck at four, as always. It never changed and they never bothered to fix it.

"The world's gonna turn up-side-down!" Both girls screamed giddily at the same time.

They hooked arms and began a dance to their own internal deranged beat. "5-2-4!" They repeated in harmony. The numbers were meaningless though.

The second girl's expression began to normalize. Yet the first girl was still looking as insane as ever. She continued to swing the second girl around. "Stop it, it hurts!" The second girl winced. Yet the first girl didn't mind.

"Don't say that! Just laugh everything off." The first girl began humming and continued dancing. The second girl held her hands up to her throat. It felt like all the air was escaping her lungs. She wasn't sure what was causing this. It surely wasn't herself or the first girl.

The second girl watched helplessly at the first girl. But she knew that by the time she would notice it would be far too late.


	8. Hirari, Hirari

**Here's the story about wondering and fluttering.**

* * *

"**Hirari, Hirari**"

_**Hatsune Miku**_

"_All the colors of the ties that we have made are fluttering and fluttering away."_

* * *

The crisp leaves of autumn were beginning to fall outside the window. They did a small spin as they landed on the ground. I could watch this for ages. This would always make me momentarily forget the burdens of life, the price everyone was laying upon me.

I laid down, feeling peaceful in my warm illusion on that everything was alright. When I awoke, you were gone.

Around me orange was still scattering. My placed a hand over my heart. It hurt so much, as if you had engraved your mark on it. It was fluttering, fluttering, fluttering.

I stood. I was willing to go to the sky, to the sea, to anyplace far beyond to send you one last bond. But the colors of the ties that we spun are fluttering and fluttering away.

Perhaps someday the memory of you that's fleeting before my very eyes will bloom and like scattering petals will take flight from me. Although I know that it's all quickly decaying it's still fluttering, fluttering, fluttering.

Now even though I cannot send my heart out once more, I'll make sure to deliver the final piece of it to you if I can. Just like a gentle rain floating from the sky, it's fluttering and has fluttered away.


	9. Alice Human Sacrifice

_As requested by __**Jade**__. _

**Here's a story about a nice place called Wonderland.**

* * *

"**Alice Human Sacrifice**"

_**MEIKO**__, __**KAITO**__, __**Hatsune Miku**__, __**Kagamine Rin**__, and __**Kagamine Len**_

"_They're lost in Wonderland."_

* * *

_"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was._

_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think,_

_'I don't want to disappear this way. _

_How can I make people dream of me?' _

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. _

_'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"_

The first Alice was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She bravely ventured through Wonderland with a sword in hand. She cut down countless creatures and left a bright red path in her wake. That Alice is now locked away in the forest like a criminal. Other than her path, there is no sign that she ever existed.

The second Alice was a boy with blue hair and blue eyes. He meekly sang a song as he strolled through Wonderland. As he spread his countless tunes, he somehow gave birth to a mad world. This Alice was a rose. He was shot down by a madman. All that's left of him is a single bright red flower, admired by all.

The third Alice was a girl with teal hair and blue eyes. She was a beautiful figure in Wonderland. Yet she was deceiving, and created a strange country and became their queen. She was then possessed by a warped dream. In fear that she would decay in front of everyone, she ruled from the summit of the country.

The fourth Alice was twins with blonde hair and blue eyes, a stubborn older sister and an intelligent younger brother. They entered Wonderland truly out of curiosity.

It was true that they were on their way to becoming the true Alice, but they couldn't awake from their dream. They were forever lost in Wonderland.

Who is next?

* * *

**It's Luka! Why do I sound excited about that?**


	10. Dark Woods Circus

_As request by __**Jade**__. _

**Here's a story about a circus that's in the woods. And I heard that it's dark in these said woods.**

* * *

"**Dark Woods Circus"**

_**Hatsune Miku**__, __**Kagamine Rin**__, and __**Kagamine Len**_

"_The Darks Woods Circus is so much fun!"_

* * *

Deep, deep in the heart of the forest you can find a circus where the ringmaster is ten meters tall! All the performers are so happy even though their appearances are bizarre. The Dark Woods Circus is so much fun!

You can see the two-headed freak and the wondrous siren. And you can watch as the blue beast eats dreadful things.

But it's not that they wished to be born in their forms. They don't like the stares they get, how people say they are rotten when they think they're not listening. "This life is horrid, yes, I can't help that." One of the two heads said. "But the show must go on!"

What fun, what fun. This circus is great! You can see their rotting faces, melting eyes, and festering skin.

The siren banged against her cage. "I want to die, get me out of her please!" She screamed to anyone who was willing to listen.

"That'll never happen." She heard a voice say.


	11. World's End Dancehall

_As requested by__** Cherry Neko 15**__. _

**Here's a story about girls who like dancing.**

* * *

"**World's End Dancehall**"

_**Hatsune Miku**__ and __**Megurine Luka**_

"_Enjoy this dizzy feeling of the world's end."_

* * *

"Are you just going to dance terribly and stumble on top of the altar?" I stopped my movements. She laughed again and stood where I was. "I'm sure people are still going to be dazzled senseless though." She grabbed my hand and placed one on my waist. I peered curiously at her. "So what do you say, right here right now?" I hesitated before nodding.

She then guided our footsteps together. "Shall we dance with some hop steps?" She asked. I nodded. It felt good to forget about my issues for even just a moment. We began spinning together also, becoming almost intoxicated in their little corner of the world.

She stopped and looked at me. "So, do you wanna guide me instead?"

"Sure." I took her hand and led her in my terrible stumbling dance. We both laughed together, the sound repeating in the air. We both began singing the sense out of the pop music that was playing and did our hop steps some more.

Soon the feeling of happiness suddenly vanished. "Take care." She uttered before leaving.


	12. CiRUs MoNSTeR

_Also requested by __**Cherry-chan**__ (__**Cherry Neko 15**__). _

**Here's a story about a worthless circus monster apparently.**

* * *

"**CiRCus MoNSTeR**"

_**Megurine Luka**_

"_Hey, get up you worthless circus monster!"_

* * *

The show must go on.

It was time for our act. They were all screaming at me though I was hidden behind the curtain. I couldn't do this by myself, where are you? They were beginning to chant now. I sunk down to my knees. What happened to you?

We got up on the stage nonetheless. They jumped to their feet, enraged. They all screamed. They want you above all. Not us.

In its cage, singing a silent song of misery is a monster that lies trapped in its own nightmare. It was bound to sing for us. He is a tyrant, and pleas, "Why did she have to leave it all alone?" It's just some worthless monster. Lying is so useless.

"Hey! Get up, you worthless Circus Monster!" We hollered at it.

It lies all alone. You had just smiled to the Monster, and said goodbye. There were once two young lions that were always having fun. They left the Monster also. "I can hear you singing!" The Monster roared from its cage.

"Hey! Get up, you worthless Circus Monster!" We hollered at it again.


	13. Rolling Girl

**Here's a story of a girl who likes to roll… away from her feelings.**

* * *

"**Rolling Girl**"

_**Hatsune Miku**_

"_We'll hold our breath… right now."_

* * *

The lonely girl was always in a dream that never will be coming true. There was so much noise inside her little head. She always scratches at the air around her to make it stop.

"Are you alright?" Concerned people asked when they saw the new bandages on her face. She smiled and nodded.

"No problems. I'm okay." Her words were so light and reassuring. But they were really just wasted air.

She felt like she was a mistake. And if one more person mistook her then her head will probably spin again.

The rolling girl was always in a Wasteland, trying to find the colors on the other side that you and I can't see. There were so many voices overlapping around her. She tried mixing them around, yet came to no avail.

She said, "I don't care anyways. I'll cause some mistakes of my own." What she didn't know was that she was simply tempting me on this hill road.

"One more time, one more time," she muttered. "I just want to roll one more time." The girl said. But I knew she was playing the meaning of her unspoken words.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked curiously. She brought her hands up to her neck and began to squeeze.

"I just want to stop breathing right now." On a sudden impulse I grabbed her.

"Please let me roll just one more time." The girl said. But I knew she was playing on the meaning of her spoken words.

"I know that you're sick and tired of everything." She nodded. "So let's start holding our breaths right now."


	14. World Is Mine

_As requested by __**Cherry-chan**__ (__**Cherry Neko 15**__). _

**Here's a story of Princess Miku-Miku. :)**

* * *

"**World Is Mine**"

_**Hatsune Miku**_

"_I'm the number one princess in the world."_

* * *

I struck my index finger in his face. "First thing, notice when I have a different hairstyle than usual." I added another finger. "Second thing, be sure to go as far down as looking at my shoes. Do I make myself clear?" He nodded. I added another finger. "Third thing, after I say something make sure you reply with three words, and three words only." I glanced down at my other hand. "And if you notice that there's nothing in my hand, than do something about it!" He glanced at me before taking my hand and walking on.

"Um, Miku, do…" He paused and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not being selfish. I just want you to think that I'm cute." I smiled. He barely returned it.

"But, Miku—" I threw my hands in the air when we passed by a sweets store.

"I want something sweet. Go get it for me!" I pulled him inside the store behind me.

"But, Miku—" I waggled a finger in his face.

"It's _Princess_ Miku from now on." I corrected. The strawberry shortcake and egg pudding I ordered arrived before he could finish his thoughts. I wolfed down the food. It tasted absolutely wonderful! "Let's go now." I took his arm and left the store.

I was in a happy trance as we pranced on. When I was about to cross the street I was abruptly pulled back by my arm. I looked up to see that I was being held fiercely by him. I heard a truck pass by on the street. "That was dangerous. You could've been hit Princess Miku." He said as he let go.

I smirked. "I think that you're already dangerous enough." I moved in and kissed him.


	15. Bad Apple!

_As requested by my friend __**Nyk-a-flicka-flame1014**__. _

**Here's a story of spoiled apples, depression, and colors.**

* * *

"**Bad Apple!**"

_**nomico **_

"_I am me. That's it."_

* * *

Even as time passes by wherever I look I only see indifference going around and around. But for me, my heart has separated from my body and soul. I can't feel it or see it anymore. I don't know time's rotation anymore. I feel like I'm slipping through the cracks, even when I don't move.

Am I seeing a dream? Or am I seeing nothing?

Are my words that I say simply useless?

I'm just tired of all this sadness, all this pain, and all this misery. I guess "feeling nothing" would be best for me. Even if I were to speak all this bewildering and seemingly insane words from my mind, even if my heart was beating, even if I were able to move, and everything were to return. I'd just turn it all to black.

Is time pointless? Is there a future? Do I even exist in a place like this?

If I were to hurt, then the right words would be: "Good for nothing."

Do I exist in a time like this?

If this it were me who was able to make changes, if I changed myself, then would I turn to white?

If I were to move, then I'd break everything. If I were to be sad, then would my heart come back to life and change to white?

About you, about me, about everything… I still don't know.

If my eyes were to open then I'd break everything, and let it all turn black!


	16. blue world

**Here's a story of a blue girl traveling to the blue world. **

**Here's also my attempt at being poetic.**

* * *

"**blue world**"

_**Hatsune Miku**_

"_The blue world just seems so far."_

* * *

blue…

Look, you see

words alone cannot be

enough to convince me

blue…

I reach my hand out after you

Why must you leave so soon

with just a simple "goodbye?"

My trembling fingers and shaky gaze slowly cross over to yours

I ask, "Will we meet again?" As my eyes cloud with a sudden downpour

Ah…

No matter how loud I yell,

you'll never hear me wherever you are

I cling to the little warmth I have as I continue on,

but the blue world just seems so far

In the depths of my mind these memories keep resurfacing

The thoughts of your smile doesn't help me from crying

Ah…

No matter how hard I look,

I'll never find you wherever you are

Taking these colorless scraps of memory with me I continue on,

but the blue world just seems so far

Ah…

No matter how much I pray,

those happy times are long gone wherever you are

I treasure all the time we spend together and I still continue on,

the blue world no longer seems so far

This is my eternal farewell

I hope the blue world treats me well.


	17. Kagerou Days

_As requested by an __**anonymous**__ reader. _

**Here's the story of what happens to everybody on August 14****th****and 15****th**** (obviously).**

* * *

"**Kagerou Days**"

_**Hatsune Miku**_

"_It's quite a regular summer day for me, but something has come to an end this time."_

* * *

It was around 12:30 PM on August 15. The weather was nice. We were showered in sunlight, bright enough to make me feel ill though. I, having nothing else to do with my day, chattered endlessly with you.

"But I think I kinda hate summer." You muttered brazenly while caressing your cat. I've never liked that stupid black cat. It seemed to always cause problems for me, but you loved it to death.

"I think I kinda hate that cat." I said back to you. You chuckled and patted the cat's head.

"You can't hate him. He's too loveable." The cat suddenly leapt out of your arms and raced out to the street. "Stupid Jin," you muttered as you chased after your runaway cat. You then found yourself plunged before a red traffic light.

A passing truck suddenly ran over you and drove away. I screamed. I began sobbing at the color of splashed blood mixed with your scent. I lifted my eyes from your body and glanced around at the gathered around us. A boy was sneering at me, as if to remind me that this all wasn't a joke. When I began hearing the sound of cicadas chirping I blacked out.

When I came back to my senses I was in bed. I heard the echoing sound of clock's hands. I looked at it. It was almost 12:30 PM, the same day. I could clearly remember the annoying noises of cicadas. I sighed and shook my head as I got up. I guess this was a mystery to figure out later.

I told you the dream I had as we walked. We were even in the same exact park. "Whoa, that's a weird. It's a good thing that it was just a dream, huh?" You said. The cat suddenly jumped out of your arms and raced into the streets. "Stupid Jin," you muttered. My eyes widened and I grabbed your arm to stop you from running down the street.

"We should go home now." You stared at me for a moment before agreeing with me. When I turned around I couldn't hear your footsteps behind me. The people around me were all looking up with their mouths gaping.

I turned around. A falling metal pole had pierced through you.

All I heard was a tearing shriek and wind chimes. In the crowd I saw the same exact boy sneering at me again, reminding me once more that this was not a joke. Through my darkening vision, I thought I saw you smile.

The sneering heat haze boy plundered away in one darkened world after another. It's been repeating this process for decades. You probably have noticed this also by now.

This kind of story is told frequently with only one ending. But it can be found beyond these repeating summer days.

When I saw fate approaching I pushed you aside and jumped in, letting the truck slammed into me. The color of my splashed blood reflected off your eyes and body. The seemingly annoyed heat haze was laughing, as though saying, "Take that!" But if I was seeing right there were tears in his eyes.

It's quite a regular summer day for me. But something has come to an end this time. Awakening on August 15th in her bed, a girl, alone, while hugging her cat said, "It didn't work again."


	18. Blindfold Code

_As requested by __**Cherry-san**__ (__**Cherry Neko 15**__)!_

**Here's a story about the great Kido. **

**Ugh, this song jumps around too much.**

* * *

"**Blindfold Code**"

_**Hatsune Miku**_

"_Who knew that the day would ever come? Even though it looks like it's still in low-fi."_

* * *

This is a world where hope has disappeared too fast and it's impossible to even imagine and fly a little. But I'm still importing mistakes myself.

The hem of my trousers is fully-stretched and the cord of my iPod sways. There are no more problems if I put up my earphones and pull my hood over my head. "Blindfolding has been done." I murmured to myself. At the present it's impossible to see, as always. If an emergency light glows read, then that'll be a surreal sight indeed.

Even if today didn't come, taking outdated views, maybe I can go forward to tomorrow earlier with you? You always have an anxiety disorder for life, saying, "Now, now, is there anything?" If we pound out the beat shakingly*, it's not a bad thing.

Well, as long as you don't get tired of it.

I have vanity under my control. As I'm turning left at the second crossing gate I got choked up inside from my expectations. And it almost made a smile come upon my lips.

I'll act like an admirer, though I had lead a bit too fast. If it fits the atmosphere even more, and nobody notices that, it's absolutely alright, right?

"I'll carry out the mission." There are only 20 minutes left. It's impossible to quit now though. Tying the shoelaces again, "Now, there's a call. Let's go cool."

If the temperature is getting higher, I'll burn up the high-pass at once. To the west, to the noth, to be by your side on a street getting longer endlessly isn't all it's cracked up to be. "Hey, hey, you're making a big deal out of nothing, right?"

Then the heel with the golden hair laughs. Too bad, I guess you don't understand. It's you who cannot keep it hidden.

Anyone can join, there's no limit on the number of people. Of course, entering on the way is welcome, too. There are no requirements for joining either, and there's no dress code.

Even you, who think of themself as a naïve person, can join at once. All you have to do is say the password. Oh, yeah, I'll tell you who I am. I'm an otaku*, withdrawal and neet who love in two dimensions and have a communication disorder. But, I don't have a problem, okay?

"I feel great." The peaky shakes, the alert won't stop ringing. When the neon goes off, I have to take off my hood.

Even if today didn't come, taking outdated views, maybe I can go forward to tomorrow earlier with you? You have an anxiety disorder for life. Saying, "Now, now, how does it look like?" I rubble my red eyes and look around. Hey, this isn't boring. Then, I'll dig in before it gets too cold.

* * *

*****_let's pretend that this a word for now, alright?_

*****_a person who spends their life on the computer_ **(**_example: moi_**)**


	19. PON PON PON

_As requested by __**Jade**__. _

**Here's a song about PON PON PON-ing.**

* * *

"**PON PON PON**"

_**Kyary Pamyu Pamyu**_

"_Every day PON, every time PON."_

* * *

What if anyone around decided to go skipping all across the town? And what if they collided in the city streets and everyone held hands and looked up to the sky?

If everyone would look around from where they stand and open up and learn to give and take a chance, then that will be enough hope to chase away my troubles. So don't worry and move forward with your head held high!

PON PON

Let it out. C'mon, let out a crazy show. Because if you don't life would be so dull. You know?

I have headphones in my ears; the rhythm's got me jamming here.

WAY WAY

I gotta make an open road on my own.

PON PON

Can't you see the boundless possibilities?

DON DON

Do you hear that beat? It sounds like it's your heart to me.

POI POI

Make a change. Throw bad history away. Slow and steady. You make me happen!

Every day is PON.

Every time is PON.

Jump on a carousel and don't let go! We cannot stay like this, but even so…

PON PON!


	20. Romeo and Cinderella

**Here's a story of typical teenage melodramas.**

* * *

"**Romeo and Cinderella**"

_**Hatsune Miku**_

"_Will you rescue me my Romeo?"_

* * *

Before I went to my parent's room and closed my eyes. "Please don't let my romance turn into Juliet's tragedy. Just take me away from here…" I whispered. "Yes I would really like that." I quickly opened my eyes after my little prayer.

"Good night mama and papa." I said to them. They glanced at each other before looking at me. "I hope you have sweet dreams of each other." I added. They then smiled and wished me a good night also. I closed my eyes again as I closed their bedroom door. Now was high time for the adults to go to sleep.

I closed the door behind me also as I saw you waiting patiently for me. I'll stuff myself with sweet smelling and alluring caramel and curl up my hesitant, bare feet. How much farther would I let you go on this sinful night? I hissed. "Don't bite me. Do it gently. I still don't like bitter stuff just yet." I reminded you again. You just nodded and went on. "And just to say I'm only nice to you because of the sweets that mama makes." I stated as an afterthought.

"Sure you are." You murmured between breaths.

If there's something unknown to us, I would like to know it. Isn't that normal human reaction to things? Show me everything my Romeo. To you I'll only show my…

The Cinderella that has yearned for this love begins to run with just her uniform on. The magic shall stop the time. Or else the bad guys will get in our way, and that will be really annoying.

I'm like Juliet, who always likes to run away. But don't call me by that name. Her story is much too tragic for us. That's right. We have to be bound together. Or else, it won't be any fun, right? "My dear Romeo," I whispered. "Won't you come live with me?" You just placed your face in the crook of my neck.

I applied a little too much mascara today. But tomorrow I'll be a good girl, I promise. So please let me off the hook for now.

The boundary line between us is just this black lace. And if there's no one to protect it, how far are you going to go beyond it? You bite me until it hurts again. I'm the one that fell in love with you, right? But papa doesn't seem to like you that much.

You say you're holding out your hands for my sake, but why are you holding a collar? Just take me away my Romeo. To someplace afar where they can't scold us…

The bells are going to sound and Cinderella will leave her glass shoe. Obviously you have to look for her quick or she'll be haunted with nightmares over why you didn't come to her rescue. Definitely, even she, did it like that–

She lied when she said she "accidentally" dropped it. That's right, I'll do the same. I want to be loved by you even more. Look I'm right here.

Won't you take a little peek inside my heart? Don't you see that it's filled with just everything that you desire? I'm still hungry. Stuff me with more and more. With so much that you might bury everything into me. But is that all there is to it?

It's said that you'll find happiness in a smaller box than a larger one. What should I do? If I go on like this you'll eventually start to hate me. And I couldn't have that. My papa and mama are greedier than me, that fact will never change. That's right. It is better to be honest.

"_I have dropped the Golden Axe into the lake."*_

The Cinderella that lied too much is said to have been eaten by the Big Bad Wolf by now. What should I do? At this rate, I'll get eaten someday too! Before that happens, Romeo, will you please come to my rescue?

* * *

*****_I'm not 100% about the meaning of the quote. I'm sure that the creator didn't just randomly add this or anything._

* * *

**Cinderella didn't drop it on accident. She's just so clumsy that a glass shoe that only fits her slipped off her foot as she was running down the stairs. **

**Case closed. **

**But if I was Cinderella (**_De'derella_**, lol) then I would've yelled, "Ay yo, I'm De'derella, call me!" Before running down to the squashed pumpkin. You know?**


	21. Special Chapter: Kasane Territory

**Here's a story about Teto being Teto.**

* * *

"**Kasane Territory**"

_**Kasane Teto**_

"_Tetotetotetotetotetotetotetoteto~"_

* * *

Yowane-sensei glanced at me then sighed. She turned back to the board and scrawled something down. I raised my hand. "Sensei!" She sighed.

"Yes Teto-san?"

"Am I a Vocaloid too?" She sighed again and shook her head. I jumped out of my seat.

"Teto-san, please sit down." She pressed her glasses to her face.

"Don't give me thumbs down because I'm not professional." I dug in my bag and waved my lunch in her face. "My favorite food is French bread with margarine."

She nodded. "That's nice Teto-san, will you please–"

"Yes technically I'm 31 years old, but my chimera age is just 15.5." I sprouted wings from my back and flew on top of her desk. "I aim to be at the top of the Vocaloids, but I'm just an UTAU."

"Wait," someone said in the bag. "You're in your 30's?" He laughed.

"Don't call me an old hag!" I yelled at him. I folded my wings back in and began dancing in a hip swaying motion. "I am a Diva, I am not fake. I sing beautiful songs. Vocaloid Monopoly.~" Yowane-sensei sighed. "I am an Idol." I touched my hair. "There are no drills on my head."

"Screw!" Someone screeched in the background.

"I am Kasane Territory!"

"That's nice Teto-san, now if you would kindly get off my desk–" Ted interrupted her.

"If Kasane Teto turns into a second form her twin tails will start to spin." I smirked and let my hair spin.

"What do you think of this girl?" MEIKO asked from the back.

"I think I like her." Miku murmured.

"Don't you know who she is?" Ted said to them. "She is Teto-chan!" I nodded and began dancing again. I pulled on Yowane-sensei's and Neru's arms, they were the only ones not dancing.

"Come on!" I said to them. They sighed together and began hip swaying also. "I am Kasane Territory!" I yelled out.


	22. Cosmic Love

**Here's a story about love that is cosmic.**

* * *

"**Cosmic Love**"

_**Mizuki Nana**_

"_Can you hear the beat?"_

* * *

"You know I just gave you my heart, right?" I asked. He slowly nodded. The sensation of floating on a weightless satellite was so sweet underneath our feet. It made my all the melancholia disappear from my heart. All the sadness had shown up because of all the drama in my life. It was like that for a long time until I met him.

It was like I had quietly opened the door to the third dimension and overcame the coldness and infinite of space and time to a new place where everything was totally colored.

"Can you hear my voice?" He nodded again and turned towards me. His smile was so tender. It was like sweet chocolate to me, a rare delicacy now and days. And I wanted it all to myself. "No, can you hear the love? It melts into the darkness of tonight."

The days I spend with him were so wonderful. I could enjoy thrills again. It was like I was dreaming all the time. I always wanted for it to be this way. I held him close to me. I would never regret this.


	23. Last Night, Good Night

_As requested by __**RainbowLokyo**__._

**Here's a story of a good night. **

**Sorry for the weird P.O.V. :(**

* * *

"**Last Night, Good Night**"

_**Hatsune Miku**_

"_This melody will never fade."_

* * *

Sleeping soundly, she has a dream of your profile. She woke with a start, not noticing the tears that were overflowing down her cheeks. She has always hidden those heartrending throbs in her chest from you, so that you both would feel at ease at night.

This night may be the last night, but it'll be a good night. This night she'll hold your hand tight and you both will peacefully go to sleep.

It would be wonderful if she could spend her mornings with you once more. She wishes that this small hope will become her miracle with you. But it is as it is. She can't convey anything. She can't say goodbye to you this final night.

Once again, this night might be the last night, but it'll still be a good night. Even if her voice dies, this melody won't simply fade away. She thinks that the end will arrive someday. That day she'll hope that the night sky will forever hold your smile in her memory.

Good night.


	24. Music Box

_As requested by __**RainbowLokyo**__._

**I'm unable to find the song, so I'm just going off of lyrics here. I'm not even sure if this is the right song or not. **

**But if I'm right then this is a story of past memories and time capsules.**

* * *

"**Music Box**"

_**Hatsune Miku**_

"_As promised, I returned to that place."_

* * *

Hey, do you remember that day when we put that little box underneath the tree on the hill to put our summer memories? But from then on our time was up. I wanted to tell you my feelings too, I've kept them locked up all this time.

I always, always continue to wait in that place here we always played.

I tightly hold on to the dream of the night that our eyes met. But, alone, I can't do all of this. I can faintly hear your voice though. I want to see you at least one more time.

That day I heard your voice I was enclosed in a white wind and the memories flow away. I can never forget the time when we held hands. You promised that we will always be together. But without even saying "goodbye" the end of that summer day came.

Our childhood dream has now become nothing but wind. As promised, I returned to that place. You left behind the words "I love you" and also the melody of our memories.


	25. promise

**I just love this song. I even wrote English lyrics for it (that's love). **

**Anyways, here's a story about love, winter, and coffee.**

* * *

"**promise**"

_**Kohmi Hirose **_

"_It's a trembling, spinning, shaking, painful feeling…"_

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to begin this love?" He asked me as we were almost there. I looked away from the window and smiled at him.

"This has always been my dream." He smiled also. "Only with you." I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt as we parked. The cold north wind was blowing steadily and the landscape was breathtaking.

He entwined our fingers together. I could practically feel love spilling over from our fingers. We walked on. A coffee vending machine came into sight. I never had much of a taste for coffee but for now I was willing to drink it to warm up.

As we walked on a trembling, spinning, shaking, painful feeling arose. It felt like nothing was real in this Winter Land. He was only looking at me. I was looking only at him, and the promise that we had made for tomorrow.

I placed my hand over my chest, I was burning up inside from this feeling. Together we fell onto the snow beneath us. "I'll love you forever."

"I love you more than anything." I replied. I twisted the silver ring on my finger and looked back at him. His eyes were closed and he had the smallest of smiles, he looked so peaceful.

"I don't care about lies, promises, dreams, or the present." He softly stated. He opened one eye and looked up to the snowy skies. "Just spending time with you on this Winter Night."

When a sudden shooting star shot by he kissed me gently. I stared in a new awe at him. I felt like I had forgotten the past and there was no longer a future. Everything was just me, him, the snow, our promise, and that crushed coffee cup nearby our feet.

"I'll love you forever." I took his words.

"I love you more than anything." He replied. I took his hand, the feeling returned.

"For always, my Eternal Love." We both laughed together, the sound echoed through the trees.


	26. Psychotic Len's Love Song

**I also wrote English lyrics for this song. **

**So the flow of this is kind of weird. I'll use breaks to make it a little less confusing.**

**Here's a story about Len going psychotic.**

* * *

"**Psychotic Len's Love Song**"

_**Kagamine Len**_

"_Psychotic, psychotic, the only way to describe me is psychotic."_

* * *

I looked up to the sky and saw that it was going to rain. The clouds had already gathered and turned dark grey, exactly like my mind.

I looked back up when I saw a single drop hit the ground. I didn't question where it came from, it doesn't matter anymore.

I picked up my pace. There seemed to be no way to hide in the rain. I should just drown like the rat I am for even running away like this. I could still hear the crying in my head. The mere echo of it killed me on the inside all over again.

"Stop it, stop it." I muttered to myself. I needed to find a way to put an end to the pain in my heart. I was sure that I was going to fall apart if this continued any longer.

When I found an alleyway I threw myself against the wall and broke down until my eyes were dry. Now the effects of the cold and rain were getting to me.

"Good morning." You smiled and waved at me. You always greeted me the same. By now I was sure that you were going to notice my feelings, but apparently you hadn't. I always looked forward to this every day. I thought that these little moments between us would never end.

I saw your cheeks brighten as you greeted _him_. I felt my emotions blend into something strange. I always loved the gentleness you put into your smiles. But why do I hate to see you smiling now?

I ran out into the other room. "Psychotic" was the only word that I could describe this feeling as. I banged my hand against the wall. I wish that I could vanish into thin air right now. My heart never hurt like this before, it was almost unbearable. This was all ludicrous. I loved so you much that it broke this out. I was scared of myself now.

I clamped my hands over my ears in attempt to get rid of all these noise, but it didn't help at all. "Let me go, what does it take for you to leave me alone?" I screamed out.

"Well, why don't you finish it off?" All the voices in my head whispered. This strong impulse suddenly took over my senses. My heartbeat quickened, it felt so loud.

I couldn't take this anymore. I was willing to do anything. But then the voices suddenly stopped and left my mind.

My eyes widened at the sight below me. You were on the floor, blood pooling underneath you. I freaked out more when I saw myself in your eyes. Your blood was on me and a gun was in my hand.

What have I done? I don't want to believe that I did this. I panicked and fled the room. All I had seen was a bloody world. I've truly gone insane now.

I glanced down at the gun and looked back up to the sky, blinking a few times when rainwater seeped into my eyes.

I gave a small smile before I closed them.


	27. Trick and Treat

_As requested by __**Cherry-san**__. _

**Here's a story about tricking **_**and**_** treating. **

**OHMYPOP, THEM PLOT TWISTS!~~~**

* * *

"**Trick and Treat**"

_**Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len**_

"_If the blindfold came off, then shall I really blind you child?"_

* * *

Deep, deep into the fog you hear a captivating voice echo. You wander to it until you're deeper into the heart of the forest. Now let the games begin.

They handed you a cinnamon stick, telling you that it's a magic wand. They said that the flick of the wrist syrup will swell from it. You suddenly began dreaming. It was a dream so sweet that it made you forget all bitterness. They sheltered you into a canopy to let you sleep more peacefully.

They say that it's okay to be lost and mesmerized by mirages. You try to take off the blindfold they had put on you but they won't allow it. They say that it won't be fun if you do so. When they momentarily left you took it off anyways. All you could see were the shadows that were cast from the lantern nearby. Then suddenly your hair stood on end.

They scold you for being a wicked child for taking your blindfold off then promptly kicked you out of the home. Not without taking one last thing though…

Your sanity and your life.


	28. 「SPLASH FREE」

**I do not own **_**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**_**. **

**Here's a story of a man looking for an oasis. **

**Translations are at the bottom. :D**

* * *

"「_**SPLASH FREE**_」"

_**Style Five**_

"_Free."_

* * *

Haruka the Avare and Deveji searched through the desert with his camel once again. Thirst and heat had both been unwelcomed acquaintances on his journey through unlimited sand and skies. Soon he came upon a city and his heart, though feeling weak, beat stronger with anticipation. The city looked like it was sure to have water.

Yet when he came to Makoto, a Kaim, the man flipped his ceramic vase up-side-down and shook his head. Haruka nodded and continued on.

He found Nagisa, a Defterder who was adored with as many jewels as the Sultan must have. Nagisa unhooked his canteen and revealed that there was only a single drop inside. Haruka nodded again and continued on.

Haruka then found Rei the Kapuji standing in front of the gates of the palace leaning against a gun, a weapon only issued to the highest of ranks. Rei denied him also. Haruka nodded once more and continued on inside the palace.

The Sultan Rin smirked as he leaned against his chair. Two of his Kuls stood on either side of him, holding large tubs of water on their heads. "Would you like some water my poor dear Deveji?" The Sultan mocked Haruka.

The Sultan then ordered a Kul to slowly trickle water on him, and then the other. Soon he was laughing manically as his slaves emptied their tubs on them. Haruka's eyes widened slightly in disbelief, not even the Sultan was willing to help him. He turned on his heels immediately and returned to the desert.

To Haruka it felt like he was traveling much more than forty Arabian days and nights in the wasteland. But soon in the distance he thought he saw an oasis.

And this was no mirage.

* * *

**TÜRKISH FOR DUMMIES:**

_(not that you're a dummy :3)_

**Avare** = Wanderer

**Deveji **= Camel-driver

**Defterder **= Treasurer

**Kaim** = Caretaker of a Mosque

**Kapuji** = Gatekeeper

**Sultan** = Ruler

**Kul **= Slave


	29. Coward Mont Blanc

_As requested by __**Cherry-san**__. _

**Here's a story of a mountain that's a coward.**

* * *

"**Coward Mont Blanc**"

_**Megpoid GUMI**_

"_Once again, I fell into you."_

* * *

Each and every one of my thoughts only translates into a few words. I love you, but I had so many thoughts about if this all there was to it. Who was it that I loved too? I can't even remember. Despite all the time we spent together.

Now my memory is just fading away. It's out of sight by now. But I know that it's somewhere right here.

If I can just forget about it'll just probably disappear like my reflection.

I can't bring myself to hope anymore. But I do hope that if we meet once again, then I may just fall into you.

I know that you are inside me somewhere and this cycle just goes on and on. I'll put up as much as an effort as I can to get a grasp on the right answer.


	30. Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life

_As requested by __**Jade**__!_

**Here's a story of two cats having a serious conversation.**

* * *

"**Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life**"

_**Megpoid GUMI **__and __**Kagamine Len**_

"_NYAN NYAN NYAN~__"_

* * *

"Now look at this cute young lady we have here!" The black cat exclaimed. "Whoa, your fur is really nice." He went on to say. The white cat pouted slightly. Under the night of the beautiful moon he asked if she wanted to play with him.

"I don't know about that…" She sighed. He held up an intelligent paw.

"Now a cat can only live once." He stated.

"I thought we lived nine–" He pointed at her collar.

"Shall I rip that thing off your neck?" She scoffed at him. "Come on! Being a stray is the best!" The black cat began strutting and meowing. The white cat hesitantly followed him. "I get to steal fish to eat, chase after pigeons, and look down on people while they work from the roof. And I can also take a nap here."

"What's the point of that?" She asked. He pointed at her collar again.

"You should be free too." He mewed once more as she huffed. "I can introduce you to so many other cats, and we could all be friends. Come on. All you have to do is open that window and leap right on out." The black cat gave a triumphant smile.

"Now what a willful Mr. Stray Cat we have here!" The white cat stated. His eyes began twinkling with hope in the darkness. "You sure know how to talk with that mouth. But I ain't a dumb lady." She swiveled on her paws and turned her back on him.

"Hey come back here!" He called out after her.

"According to you as I cat I only live once. So that's why I'm being kept as a pet. I might as well make the best of that life, right?" She mocked his meows. "And do you even have the _faintest_ idea on how much this collar costs me?"

He shrugged. She sighed.

"I am graceful. I can eat delicious meals and sleep on a fluffy bed. Even though I don't really like water, I get to shower every day." He huffed at that. "Now compared to me, how are you protected from the great unknown dangers just lurking in the dark out there?" She pointed an exaggerated paw to the window. "Tomorrow, just maybe, you could be run over by a car!"

The black cat mischievously smiled. "You know, your assertive sassiness is charming. I'm starting to take a liking to you." The white cat smiled also.

"Oh my, you're so blunt. But what you're doing is not going to move my heart." She gasped as he flopped over in frustration.

"My dream," he meowed as he paused in thought, "is to leap out of this town eventually." He smiled again. "I want to go to the Northern land and see the aurora lights there." He curiously gazed at her. "If you could be there with me, it'd be wonderful. But I guess it'll never happen. You don't want to leave this place…" She sighed.

"My way of leaving can't just be changed in a blink of an eye or something. And besides, I don't have to heart to travel and abandon my owner." She turned her attention to the window. The black cat began to prance away. "Hey, I'm still talking to you. Come back here!" She meowed sorrowfully. "Why are you leaving me already? Wait." He turned and smiled.

"What is it?"

"You know you can visit me tomorrow if you want. I'll be waiting for you…" He nodded and was off.

* * *

**I would care deeply if Len got hit by a car. **

**He dies too much anyways. **


	31. Fear Garden

_As requested by __**Cherry-san**__. _

**Here's, a story about, wait– WTF did I just watch?!**

* * *

"**Fear Garden**"

_**Kagamine Rin**_

"_Perhaps, FUFUFU…"_

* * *

"Thank you for coming over guys!" I greeted everyone. They smiled and said that it was no problem. I locked the doors behind them. "You guys can explore if you want to. This house is so big! And Nii-san," I said to Len, "make sure you meet me in the garden in less than an hour, alright?" They nodded and scampered off.

I pulled the knife from the folds of my dress. Now it was time to get rid of some lies.

I found Miku by the door.

I found Kaito on the balcony.

I found Meiko on the porch.

I found Gakupo in the basement.

I found Teto in the den.

I found Haku in the bathroom.

I found Neru on the stairs.

And I found Len in the garden.

I carefully planted the hands of my "friends" into potted plants and placed them in my garden.

They're so beautiful now that they're just fingers.

* * *

**Rin, I hereby give you the award for the most deadly VOCALOID. **


	32. Dancing Samurai

_As requested by __**Jade**__. _

**Here's a story about a man who likes to dance.**

* * *

"**Dancing Samurai**"

_**Kamui Gakupo**__/__**GACKT**_

"_Excuse me while I kill all the men who are off rhythm."_

* * *

"KILL YOURSELF CUR!" I yelled at Kaito. He immediately jumped out the pool and pulled on his horse outfit. "I told you that we were going to dance an hour ago. What are you doing?"

"I need a bath. We've been dancing all day yesterday!" I slapped him with my fan and jumped on his back.

"Nonsense Bakaito! You must dance all the day, all the night, and all the time in order to become the best." When we all arrived at the beach Kaito slumped down. Len raised the pole of eggplant into the air.

"We have arrived at the place you had requested! Can I stop dancing now?" I shook my head at him. He pointed Kaito with the pole. I sighed and handed him a tub of ice-cream. He immediately stood. Two girls walked past us on the beach, but of course they ignored a newcomer like me. I ran up to them.

"Hello ladies!" I greeted them. They quickly ran off. "Well, YOU ARE CUR TOO!" I yelled after them. Len looked sadly at me.

"Did they deny you?"

"I will climb to the top." I stated. He frowned. "In the world of Bushi." I finished. He patted my shoulder.

"Good luck with that Gaku-kun." He murmured.

"What are you talking about? I will. Watch me!" I turned to find Kaito talking to Meiko again. I unsheathed my sword and brought him to the ground. "There's no time for cur woman anymore. Now is the time to dance."

"But we've danced all day!~" Len and Kaito whined together. I shrugged.

"So? You must dance all the day, and all the night, and all the time in order to achieve success." I jumped on Kaito's back again. "Onwards Bakaito!"

"I am starting to rethink our friendship." Len muttered. He waved the eggplant stick nonetheless and followed.

* * *

**Len didn't die. Yay!**


	33. Crow Song

_As requested by __**Cherry Neko 15**__. _

**Man I love **_**Angel Beats!**_** But I shed just one single tear on the last episode. It was weird. **

**Here's a story of, well, it's too complicated to really explain.**

* * *

"**Crow Song**"

_**Girl's Dead Monster**_

"_My fingers are worn out and in pain, but still I'll perform. Tonight will be a big story."_

* * *

"I believe that it's about time. The fans are starting to gather."

"Okay. Shall we get started?"

The lights then suddenly dimmed, the crowd gave a murmur of confusion. But soon they became excited when they saw that it was none other than Girl's Dead Monster giving a live performance. Masami Iwasawa strummed the guitar and sang, but it seemed a bit lazier than usual, not that the crowd recognized it.

Yet she was all passion when the performance was at its climax. She glanced up ahead to see the fan blowing to scatter all the meal tickets around. Iwasawa sighed after giving her guitar one last strum. "That's another diversion down." She murmured to herself.


	34. Remote Control

_As requested as __**Jade**__. _

**Let's see about Len dying…**

**Here's a story about gamers.**

* * *

"**Remote Control**"

_**Kagamine Rin**__ and __**Kagamine Len**_

"_I'm getting better, and the best is what I'm gonna be."_

* * *

"L,

R,

L,

Up,

Side,

Down,

A,

B,

A,

B,

B,

A,

B,

A." The twins muttered in harmony.

"I'm going to beat you." Rin murmured. Len slowly shook his head.

"No you're not. I've clearly been wining since round 2,014." Rin shook her head also.

"No I'm winning."

"No I'm winning."

"No I'm winning." They said together again. The door then suddenly swung open. Neither of the twins bothered to turn their heads around.

"Rin-chan, Len-kun, what happened to you two?!" Miku yelled upon entering. KAITO turned off the T.V.

"No, we were on the final level." Rin said in a monotone. Luka snatched the remote controls from their hands.

"We've been looking for you guys for ages." Luka stated. "How did you two manage to gain so much weight in that span of time?"

"Oh." The twins said together.

"We've just had a little contest to see who was a better player." Rin said. She turned to Len. "Which I won."

"No, I won." Len said.

"No, I won."

"No, I won."

"No, I won."

"No, I–" Len's breath then caught in his throat. He then doubled over and fell from his seat.

"LEN!" Everyone screamed.

"He must have still had that wasabi Kit Kat stuck in his throat." Rin slowly rolled off of her seat. "That means I win by default!" Everyone stared at Rin in shock.

* * *

**This is just one big old **_**Teen Titans Go!**_** reference that I had to make. **

**Sorry Len. **

**And the "win by default" thing comes from when I was playing kickball and this one girl fell and hurt her rib. She had an ambulance called on her and everything. So after that was all over the guy on my time was like, "Um, technically we win by default…" **

**Yep, good times. **


	35. Melancholic

_As requested by an __**anonymous guest**__. _

**Here's a story about unnecessary sadness and tuna.**

* * *

"**Melancholic**"

_**Kagamine Rin**_

"_I want to drown in this sweet melancholy."_

* * *

"_I can't figure you out at all_

_So when I'm not aware at all _

_There's no possible way_

_You can steal my heart."_ Rin sung. "_It would be a grumpy smile_

"_Or it would be dusk on a Sunday _

"_Or it could be a period with nothing but exams_

"_Or it could be a melacholinist call you._" The door then swung open. Rin dropped her microphone in freight. "What do you want Luka-chan? I'm in the middle of recording a song."

Luka sighed. "Your brother died again. And also 'melacholinist' isn't a word." She then swung her tuna over her back and shut the door.


	36. Panda Hero

_As requested by __**Cherry Neko 15**__. _

**Here's a story about a girl who plays baseball for drugs.**

* * *

"**Panda Hero**"

_**Megpoid GUMI**_

"_Got 'em throttled, run the bases, scoreboard doesn't lie!"_

* * *

I looked around the pitiful place. The pipes were made out of scrap wood, and there were piles of rusty car wheels nearly everywhere. I sighed and shook my head. It looks like the paintings market even has crazies.

Adorned on the walls were yellow dartboards with syringe needles in it. I was surprised that most of them had hit the bull's eye. Some of the few sane people didn't have syringe needles though, but knitting needles. Yet it didn't look like they were making anything in particular.

"Hey, hey missy," one of the knitters called out to me. I took a step back from her. She definitely looked like she was on morphine, and her fingers were all brittle from her endless sewing. "You look like you're looking for someone. If you need somebody, go to the playground, the one that's encircled by transmission towers. There's this gal there that can help you maybe, alright?"

"Thank you addict," I muttered to her. I stretched my socks from my boots and ran off to this so called playground. She was right, there was a girl there. Yet the playground looked completely destroyed. The transmission towers around it seemed to almost protect it from its pitifulness.

I had already heard of this girl. They called her the "Hero of Justice." Yet I heard from the sane people that she had a really fuzzy sense of what's black and white. I walked up to her. When she turned around she revealed that she had a baseball bat. "Do you need help?" I hesitated before nodding. She suddenly grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's go somewhere better." She then started running.

My view then swirled into flickering neon lights. I had never heard of this part of the city. She then parked us in front of a marketplace. A dog-shaped radio sat on one stand, but it emitted nothing but static. Despite all the towers, no one cared for music on the radio anymore.

The girl held her thrust her hand out at me. "Can I have my payment, please?" She asked. I dug around in my pocket and handed her an opium seed. She stuffed it inside her own and handed me a dried apple. I looked down at the fruit and sighed.

"I'm afraid that we're not getting anywhere." I murmured. The girl then pointed somewhere else. Another girl came with tumultuous eyes and smoke spilling from the contours of her lips. She made her way over to us over the crowd. I gave a brief smile. This surely must be the great Panda Hero that I was looking for.


	37. Meltdown

**ERMAHGARD I LOVE THIS SONG!~ **

**Sorry, I had to let that out. **

**Here's a song about the desires to plunge inside of nuclear reactions and cause meltdowns.**

* * *

"**Meltdown**"

_**Kagamine Rin**_

"_Without me it'll surely be a perfect world."_

* * *

The lights of the city shined too bright against the chill of anesthesia ether in the air. Now, at two a.m. insomnia had fully taken over me. Everything was changing to rapidly. My stomach felt like it was one hundred degrees and yet it felt like it was running low on fuel, like a lighter without its oil. I sat in agony. No matter what I couldn't be relieved.

When midafternoon came I managed to nap. Yet my dream was that I had put my hands around someone's neck and watched their pulse dwindle away. I don't know why I had did it, I was crying in my dream and when I woke up. And as I attempted to console myself I realized that the person I had killed was me.

I ran out of my home and to the edge of the city, where the nuclear reactor was. I wonder if I dove into its core, and let its light engulf me, if I would be forgiven and all my sins would be absolved from me.

A ticking clock, T.V. shows, and people's laughter filled up inside me and echoed through my mind as I contemplated. The ringing in my ears and the burning in my stomach wouldn't stop.

I looked down into the nuclear reactor. Would it work? Would the world really be better without me in it? It would be a better sight if there was a morning that could dawn without me getting the way. Without me, for sure, this would be a perfect world.

I took and breath and jumped without looking back.


	38. My Ice-Cream Is Melting

_As requested by __**Jade**__. _

**Here's a song about a man who likes ice-cream just a little bit too much. **

**Also a Vocaloid fan knows that there's a big difference between the words "melt," "meltdown," and "melting." ;D**

* * *

"**My Ice-Cream Is Melting**"

_**KAITO**_

"_Will my feelings ever reach you, ice-cream?"_

* * *

The first thought that came to my mind when I woke up this morning was ice-cream.

Last night I had bought a new flavor (which is a very brave move on my part). I was so excited. But I overheard people saying, "What's the big deal? It's just ice-cream." I ignored them though.

I couldn't stop thinking about that rich, pink milk strawberry flavor that I had gotten. After I had scooped myself some I went outside. Before I ate I decided to gaze up at the sky. My, it was hot in Japan today. When I looked back down my ice-cream was melting. I then–

Wait…

I looked back down again.

MY ICE-CREAM IS MELTING!

"Ice-cream!" I yelled. I gathered some stares from people but I ignored them. I was too busy cuddling my dripping cone. "Oh dear ice-cream, I promise I will always love you, no matter what. I will never let you go!" I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve. "Oh my poor ice-cream, how could you disappear so fast? I had never felt love until I was with you." I began sobbing again. "Death should not have taken thee!"

Someone tapped my shoulder. "Here mister, you need it more than I do." I looked up at her and saw that she was holding a brand new cone. It was the same flavor and everything! I took it from her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much. I will cherish this as long as I can!" When I was about to walk away I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and my new ice-cream fell on the ground. My eyes widened in shock. "How could you do this to me?!" I yelled at the woman. She scampered away from me. I slammed my fists on the cement like a child having a temper tantrum.

It was such a wonderful ice-cream. And for it just to be wasted like that? It makes my heart ache. I suddenly felt a hot breath on my neck. "Mr. Kaito-kun-san-senpai-sama?" A little girl's voice said. I raised my hand in the air.

"Not now Yuki-chan. Can't you see I'm in despair?" She forced something into my hand. I looked up and saw that it was a cup of pink ice-cream.

"I figured that it would be harder to drop this way." She waved her hand at me as she pranced down the street. "Goodbye Mr. Kaito-kun-san-senpai-sama!" I smiled, and began on my new ice-cream finally.


	39. Happy Synthesizer

_As requested by __**Koinooto0900**__. _

**Here's a song about Luka and her issues with synthesizers (even though according to Jade she's a synthesizer herself, LOL).**

* * *

"**Happy Synthesizer**"

_**Megpoid GUMI**__ and __**Megurine Luka**_

"_I'll deliver it to you through electronic sounds."_

* * *

"Hey Luka!"

"Yeah Gumi?"

"Let's sing a song!"

"About what?"

"A synthesizer of course!" Luka frowned. Gumi frowned along with her. "What's wrong?"

"Do you even know what a synthesizer is?" Gumi shook her head.

"No. But plenty of people sing songs and have no clue with what they're talking about." Luka jaunted her finger in the air suddenly, making Gumi jump back in surprise.

"Precisely! It's time for you to know what a synthesizer is. Follow me." Luka grabbed the confused girl's arm and dragged her off into the music room. Luka then pointed to a device with many multi-colored wires coming from all sides of it and a piano with a few keys missing.

"That's not pretty to look at." Gumi murmured.

"Exactly! Now think of something prettier to sing about." Gumi sighed and nodded.


	40. Special Chapter: Rockbell

**My top Vocaloid songs (no order I guess): "**Never**" Gakupo, "**Hoshi no Kakara** (**Fragments of Stars**)" Miku, "**Meltdown**" Rin, "**Six Trillion Years and Over Night Story**" IA, "**KAITO ga Uninstall**" KAITO **

**But I'll do this song as a special because it's cute and sad. **

**So here's the story of the cat who thought it was human.**

* * *

"**Rockbell**"

_**IA**_

"_Please hold me tight..."_

* * *

I guess not many people do this but if you look around then the town is actually breathing. It's alive in its own sort of way. Yet I bet that Mama and Papa won't notice. They always seem to argue. It's like a routine now.

Going and walking to school isn't exactly my idea of fun. Sometimes rocks are thrown my way, yet I don't know why, and I don't really care. I just trot along behind everybody else.

Classes are boring. I sneak out at noon every day. I usually lie down in the field, and let the breeze flow all around me.

Now that I think about it, if the world didn't have me in it, it would probably spin the same. I thought that the sights I see, the scents I smell, the sounds I hear, and the bitterness I taste would all be the same by now. But for some reason they're not.

I let that thought leave my mind and I trotted back home.

Even though I'm older Mama still pats me on the head. I don't exactly like it anymore, but I still like getting snacks for her.

I went over to Mama as she took an unexpected afternoon nap. But I noticed that something was wrong. Her forehead was too hot and her cheeks were red and her breathing was strained. I ran outside "Help!" I called out. Yet nobody came to the rescue. I frowned. Could nobody hear me?

I ran to Papa instead and grabbed his legs. "Get off of me you worthless creature." He growled and he swatted me away. I tried grabbing at his leg again.

"Help!" I said to him. But it looks like these hands of mine are no use. The look in his eyes told me loud and clear that I wasn't wanted here.

I bundled up all these emotions inside of me and tried casting them away. I dashed off into the town as soon as the rain dissipated. Spilled milk makes a mess, but there's no use in crying over it.

The sights I see, the scents I smell, the sounds I hear, and the bitterness I taste are different in this new town. And also the breeze is a little chilly, but that's just fine with me.

A girl turned around and looked at me. "Hey, what's your name?" I looked silently up at her. "Do you have any friends with you? Do you have a family?" I continued quietly staring at her. "Well, I guess I'll have to take you home with me until I find them."

These hands of mine are no use, yet they were stroked by this girl. She pick me up and hugged me as she walked back home. I told myself I would never cry, but I guess I broke that promise as this girl held me in her arms.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reads, follows, favorites, and reviews! **

**Time to edit all forty chapters of this now. *sigh***


	41. Raison D'être, Please

**It took me five hours to edit this. O_O **_**DANG**_**. **

**But I changed the format and gave a bunch of chapters different endings because I'm a perfectionist like that. **

**Here's the story about "raison d'être" which means "reason of existence" in French.**

* * *

"**Raison D'être, Please**"

_**Megpoid GUMI**_

"_Love, if you please…"_

* * *

I looked up from my guitar to look at him. "It's like a raison d'être for me." I overheard him say. I furrowed my eyebrows at that. A "raison d'être," what is that? When his friend left he turned his head around and began intently staring at something. I tried looking also but I couldn't follow his gaze.

"C'mon, look my way." I muttered under my breath. I began to tap my fingers against the wood of my guitar in anxiety. I sighed when he didn't budge and began strumming again.

His love, I wanted it so bad.

* * *

_Jade_**: "1925" is a nice song. But it's kind of awkward for me to write though for some reason. Sorry. **

**My goodness, you girls and your **_**Host Club**_**. LOL. **

**Hey, I was thinking of making English covers are whatever. But I can't think of a name. And for some reason I want to include a triangle in it… I don't know. **

_Koinooto_**: My friend was 100% with you until you said you don't like yaoi, LOL. **

**Girls and their yaoi and guys and their yuri. I have no comment on that one though. **


	42. Bacterial Contamination

**Here's a story about bullies and calcium. **

_**WARNING: MATURE THEMES. **_

**This is hereby the longest chapter, it's almost 1,000 words.**

* * *

"**Bacterial Contamination**"

_**Hatsune Miku **__/ __**Calne Ca**_

"_The bacterial plague has spread."_

* * *

"Why won't you just die?"

"Yeah, kill yourself." They snarled at me. Another one joined them, the one that they called their "leader."

"We have reached a decision." The leader began. "From now on, we'll all ignore her." She pointed at me as if I wasn't there. "Anyone involved with her will be humiliated." They then all jeered and walked away. I sunk to my knees in the now empty hallway.

I heard that I was marked. "_Doesn't she get on your nerves?_" I heard everybody's whispers utter it. Everything went on just like that.

I got up and walked down to the basement and winced when I saw myself in the mirror. A red eye and metal arm greeted me. I am hideous. "No!" I screamed. I slammed my fist against my reflection and didn't bother taking out the shards of glass in my hand.

I looked down and crushed some of the glass into fragments with my feet, yet I could still see myself. "You got me stuck in this situation!" I held my hand to my chest and trembled. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts," I repeated in a mantra. I heard footsteps behind me yet I didn't turn and look.

"Ca-senpai, are you alright?" Without my consent she pulled me to my feet. "Ca-senpai, I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't know that it all would amount to this."

"Everyone has rejected me." I muttered. "What do you want with me anyway?" I glared at her. I wanted to take them all down with me. I wanted them to know that my heart felt like the broken mirror. I felt her seize up as I grabbed her arms. I felt my blue eye soften. "I accept your apology though." I felt myself say.

"With you saying that Ca-senpai does that mean that what they say is true?" Anger fired once again in the pit of my stomach. I slapped her hard across her face so that she lost her balance and fell. I held her wrists up above her head.

"See, even people who try to be nice aren't even worth it!" I yelled in her face. I locked my fist with her jaw. Because of _them_ everything good about me has been corrupted. _They_ made me hideous. _They_ made the bacterial plague spread.

"Stop it, it hurts!" She cried from underneath me.

"It hurts, eh?" I repeated her. I hit her mouth. "Even the tough people feel pain." Blood trickled down from the corner of her lip. I smiled down at her. The contamination was gone. I felt much better. I infected her now.

I began laughed. "Everyone is infected now!" I yelled at her. I raised my hand up as if to slap her again and watched as she flinched. Did I ever look so pitiful and helpless like that? I touch her cheek instead and clumsily wiped some of the red away.

She suddenly coughed. "Ca-senpai, I also came here to say that some of my friends committed suicide from their guilt of causing you trouble." I growled and shook her.

"Those idiots can't even die with grace." I let go of her wrists and held my hand up to my chest. "It hurts so badly." I choked out. Tears welled up even though I didn't feel sad. I felt her shiver in fear underneath me. I pounded at the floor next to her. "It hurts so bad, make it stop. It hurts."

She slowly held her hand out and intertwined it with mine. I could feel her hands tremble. "Ca-senpai, don't cry, please." I shook her off of me and hit her in the stomach. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the air knocked out of her.

"Don't tell me what to do." I said. I took her wrists again. She looked so pitiful. When I went to punch her again a sob interrupted me and I ended up grabbing the fabric of her shirt. "I should just kill myself and you too." I muttered under my breath.

I looked around picked up a glass shard that I hadn't crushed to pieces. She began squirming. "No Calne, please don't do this. Please!" I sighed.

"So it's Calne now? Do you have no more respect for me?" I drew the glass across her arm and watch in fascination as red beads came up almost instantly. She began crying. I wiped her cheeks with the back of my hand. "Hush, hush, don't cry. We're both infected anyway."

Her body began shaking as I drew the shard towards her neck. "Calne, please don't do this. I tried to be nice to you."

"What did I say about people who try to be nice?" I quickly drew over her skin. I continued to sit on top of her until the life drained out of her eyes.

I leaned back off of her and held my chest again. It still hurts. I looked down at the shard and tightened my grip on it.

* * *

**I can't get through the PV of this. First, because it's unsettling (of course). Second, because I can make my voice sound exactly like that and it creeps me out. **

**EMOTIONAL LESSON TIME: On the outside the bullies look normal, yet on the inside they truly are monsters, and they don't feel like monsters. They feel "normal." And victims on the outside also look normal, yet on the inside they feel like monsters, even though they're not. And if this abuse happens long enough then they will become the monsters themselves or let the monster consume them. Makes sense? The PV is super creepy, but it has a nice little meaning to it. **

**M'kay, bye. **


	43. Twee Box Puppet Show

**Here's a story about cotton-knit tigers, treasure boxes, and giant missiles!**

**Yeah, this is like the "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared" of Vocaloid.**

* * *

"**Twee Box Puppet Show**"

**_Hatsune Miku_**

"_Why shouldn't we keep laughing forever and forever?"_

* * *

The young girl happily pranced around town. She lived completely inside the ignorant bliss of her young mind. She spent her time stacking up building blocks and arranging her porcelain dolls. She sang as wind chimes rung in the breeze.

_Pa li la pa, pa pa~!_

She gazed up into the wondrous night at the pack of shooting stars that went by. Everything, from sheep horns to treasure chests, held a deep excitement for her. Nothing bored the young girl and her childish mind.

The girl happily talked to her cotton-knit tiger and admired the shine of glass bunnies on the store shelves. She smiled widely. She couldn't imagine being in this world without laughing forever and forever.

Time went on, and naturally the girl aged. Yet she still held true to her innocence. She smiled she poured pretend coffee into her dolls china teacups and bit into an invisible blue macaroon. She sang as she gathered up the "dirty" plates.

_Pa li la pa, pa pa~!_

But yet at this age the girl started to get cravings for "meta" along with the rest of her age. Right next to her stuffed animals and tea set sat guns and ammunition. She stroked her finger along the furry ears of her teddy bear and then the cold metal handle of the gun. Both gave the same feeling of satisfaction for her.

Life in the town wasn't good. The prince was stubborn and rebelling, and the princess was selfish and frilly. Yet the girl was still simple-minded enough to not understand these things. Talks about those things left her confused. But she somehow still had the desire for "meta."

Whenever the conversation about fear came up the girl just smiled and said, "Why shouldn't we keep laughing forever and forever?" And the people around her were temporarily reassured by her words.

But as time went on and the girl aged the townspeople learned what hate was. People stole from the girl and took most of her weapons, yet she still carried a loaded gun under the folds of her dress at all time.

She looked around with melancholy for the first time in her life. She remembered from when she was younger when people used to have such cute toy-like faces. She knew that if there wasn't any more "meta" then people would keep on playing.

When the prince managed to overthrow his father he sent an army to the town. The townspeople tried to fight back yet they were no match compared to trained generals.

The king's people soon made it to the girl's home and cornered her in her living-room. Yet neither fear nor sadness appeared on her face. Instead a delighted smile did as she pulled out her gun. "Why shouldn't we keep laughing forever and forever?" She said as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

**I'm finding that Miku dies the most in my stories… **

**Jade: My goodness, no more requesting for you. You're overwhelming me woman! I think one of my friends is going to be Miku-Miku for Halloween too. **

**Since I forced to go trick-or-treating this year (now and days I'm lazy and hand out candy) by my Haruhi-Hating-Friend I'm either going to be a fox or Roshanda the Barbie from the projects. :)**


	44. Electric Angel

_As requested by __**bananasRkewl**__. _

**Here's a story about being happy and singing. **

**I just ate a banana too! :D And I like the music to the Kagamine's version better.**

* * *

"**Electric Angel**"

_**Hatsune Miku**_

"_I like to spend time with you because you really warm me up."_

* * *

"So you like singing?" The girl nodded. The boy smiled. "I can tell. I really like your voice." The girl shyly returned the smile.

"Thank you for liking me. That makes me really happy." The girl replied. They spoke some more. And from that day on they both felt their hurts well up with a new feeling.

On stage whenever the girl saw the boy in the crowd she would add more emotion to her lyrics and actually smile wider. They adored spending time together. And whenever they were alone one always thought of the other.

One starry evening they were actually speechless together. But no words were needed. They both felt like their whole worlds were expanding and taking off almost like they grew a pair of wings. Someone suddenly tapped them both on their backs. "Excuse me. Are you two brother and sister?" The person asked.

"No. Why?" The boy responded.

"I'm sorry. You two just look very alike." The person then scuttled away. The boy and girl stared at each other in befuddlement.

"What was that about?" The girl murmured. The boy just shrugged. They continued the rest of the evening in silence.


	45. When First Love Ends

_As requested by an __**anonymous guest**__. _

**October the 9****th**** it'll be my birthday! :D**

* * *

"**When First Love Ends**"

_**Hatsune Miku**_

"_I want to hold hands with you… but these hands are empty."_

* * *

When first kissed I felt the taste of tears. I'm sure it also looked like we were in a love drama. And just like in love dramas, the bell for departure has rung for us.

As the cold winter wind grazed on my cheeks I rubbed my hands together and breathed on my mittens to try and get some warmth. I gazed at the illuminations of the town. It looked like magic, the way the bare roadside trees sparkled under the neon lights.

I thought about my feelings for you. How I thought I would never be able to confess them, how I always repressed them from everyone else.

All I wanted to say though was 'Thank you, and farewell' to this painful, unrequited love. And I wasn't even sad. I had expected tears but there were none. I watched silently has a melted into the palm of my mitten before I began walking again.

On the main street that leads to the station I saw couples cuddling close together in the snow. "Hey look, it's the first snow of winter!" I heard one girl exclaim to her lover. I sadly smiled at them. I wanted to be like this with you. I sighed and waited for my train to arrive. I felt singled out around all these pairs of people. Then after forever my ride arrived.

I pressed my hand against the window as the locomotive began to move. And outside the window for just a split second I thought I saw the hand knitted muffler that I had given you just yesterday.


	46. Shade Slide

**Koi and Jade see the note at the bottom. :)**

**Here's a story about LONGIN' TONIGHT. **

**I wrote English for this too, because there are like no translations or lyrics anywhere.**

* * *

"**Shade Slide**"

_**Kagamine Rin**_

"_All I see are lies upon lies, I live stacking them up."_

* * *

I ran around the castle. I was desperate. I'm sure I looked out of it carrying a pen, paper, and guitar while opening and closing doors frantically. Then I finally found it, the exit. I laid my guitar on the floor and placed the paper on top of it and wrote:

"_My thoughts aren't normal right now. I'm so sorry. Despite all the kindness last night I still felt longing. I cried over this decision. I want to start over. _

_I can't love everything. And this love isn't equal. _

_Sayonara._"

Before I pushed open the door I felt a force tug me back. "Where are you going?" I heard him say. I swung wildly in his direction until I heard it hit something. I saw him holding his head on the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I have to leave. I just have to. I can't do this anymore." Tears spilled over as I departed.

* * *

_Jade_**: Check chapter** **27 for "Trick and Treat." It was already requested by Cherry Neko 15. **

_Koinotoo_**: Check out chapter 17 for "Kagerou Days" (one of my best writings if you ask me) and chapter 18 for "Blindfold Code" (one of my worst writings if you ask me). **

**Thanks you guys! …Or girls… Whatever. **


	47. Alluring Secret Black Vow

_As requested by **Jade**._

**I guess I'll do the yuri version...?**

**Here's a story about apples and angels.**

* * *

"**Alluring Secret Black Vow**"

_**Hatsune Miku**_

"_Oh, fallen angel with broken wings..._"

* * *

It all started with a fallen angel with no wings to fly and a groom who lingered in the night. It remains unclear on how their story began, but their love was most definitely a tragedy.

At a certain time at a certain place an angel fell, banished by its kind. It was then that she met a beautiful girl with the most alluring eyes she had ever seen. And it was that moment that she felt a certain emotion stir in her heart. But these types of feelings were unknown to her kind. So it was lust that nipped at the bottom of her heart, but she kept it tame with love.

What she held in her hand was the tempting fruit if desire. It was a delicious, tempting, alluring fruit at that. And to make her forbidden love a reality she knew that she would have to destroy herself.

Fraught with despair, the angel made a deal. She exchanged her beautiful feathers for love. She bore the weight of the shattering pain of the end. Alas, she had given up her love for the one thing she loved.

* * *

At a certain time at a certain place a boy found a broken wounded girl. He quickly took her home. He was entranced by her eyes. They were the most alluring things that he had ever seen.

It was then that he felt a tug at his heart. His heart had become blackened with sin, for they both had bitten into the forbidden fruit. But they didn't care. They continued spending long, lustful nights embraced in each other's arms.

Oh, and that fallen angel? She is now wandering through the depths of hell, trying to find a way out. For she had given her life up for the one she loves, who forgot about her I'm the blink of an eye.

* * *

**You know who else was a fallen angel that was banished by its own kind?**

**Lucifer.**

**Why MEIKO always got to get the bad roles?**


	48. Jessica

**Here's a story about rehabilitation and memories.**

* * *

"**Jessica**"

_**Hatsune Miku**_

"_Jessica, Jessica... It's a global crisis..._"

* * *

I felt empty like a can of coffee. I'm connected to an I.V. and was left to wander through a building.

A boisterous boy pointed at me and laughed. A woman pulled him away by the arm. "Don't look." I heard her whisper to him.

While the fall season was clearing up I was stuck inside these white walls. I walked back into my room to see a girl putting white daisies into the vase by my bedside. She turned to me and smiled. "Good morning." She said to me.

I simply fell back against my bed. Why were nurses so peppy? I was in the middle of this global crisis of dizziness and headaches and all she wanted to give me were flowers? I laid on my bed silently until she left.

* * *

I borrowed a display copy from the library without returning it. There was still an I.V. attached to my left arm but I got used to it now. The front of the book said _Jesica_ and there was a little girl underneath the words. I wondered if the name was supposed to be spelled like that.

As I traced the spine of the colorful book I noticed a student looking at me curiously. While the sunny season was in the middle of its haze I was stuck in this library to rehabilitate. I saw you carry a heavy-reference book. It was the same girl who has given me daisies weeks ago. But she seemed familiar now, I just count place my finger in it.

As I walked along and stared at you I suddenly lost my balance and fell, taking the book and I.V. down with me. I crawled to a large chair before people began staring and replaced the needle. You then came up to me, concern on your face.

"Are you alright?" I stared at you again. I knew I recognized the soft brown hair, caring eyes, and that scarf from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on what.

I shook my head at you. "I haven't gone mad if that's what you're saying." I remarked. You chuckled at me. Even that laugh was bringing up a blocked memory. I'm sure I looked mad to you though; shivering behind a library chair, trying to stick a needle in my arm.

After I got up I left the biography section of the library. It frustrated me to look at you. I already had to deal with my global crisis of sleeplessness and buzzing in my ears.

* * *

I cradled myself on my bed. The crazy one was indeed me. I felt like I've gone insane. Treatment wasn't working. Or at least it didn't feel like it was. Now everyday I wake up wondering if I'll ever return to the way that I was.

I sighed and sat up. The task of removing my bandages had been left up to me. I quickly took them off. As expected there was a horrible scar left behind. I didn't ever care if that healed. All I cared about was my state of mind. Would that ever get better?

Suddenly you entered the room. There was the saddest of smiles on your face (pretty ironic) and you sat on the foot of my bed. "Hey," you said. But I couldn't look up at you. "Will you smile for me, please?" I continued looking down. You took my chin in your hand and held it up to make me look at you.

I gasped. You let go of me and frowned. When I continued to be silent I felt you begin to stand up. I panicked. "Wait!" I said. You looked back down on me. "Jessica, I'm starting to remember you now." Jessica gasped and held her hand to her mouth. The sight of tears spilling down her cheeks made my eyes water.

"Y-You really do?" She said. I nodded. I grabbed her arm.

"I'm still a patient so, can you stay here a bit longer?" Jessica stared at me. I felt frustration come up again. I couldn't stand to see her crying. "Please, smile at me Jessica!" I said. I swiped at my eyes and smiled myself. "See like that. Smile." She giggled then through her tears.

With just your name this global crisis came to a close.

* * *

**Confused? The main was poisoned for some unknown reason (drugs, accident, intentional, etc.) and is taken to a hospital. The forget the person (the girl, then "you") most important to them. **

**The main says she's in a "global crisis" to describe her state of mind. In the end she finally recognizes "you" as Jessica. **

**In the video it's spelled "Jesica" but the title is "Jessica." Weird. **


End file.
